A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dream Hunters
by dubb1
Summary: Are The Maverick Hunters Ready For Freddy Or Will They Become The Hunted?
1. Chapter 1

In a dark cave where barely any light or life can be seen one person stands alone in the darkness. This person wrapped in red armor with gold lining this person carries a special sword whose blade admits a green light. This person is the famous maverick hunter Zero Omega. Despite there being any visibility zero was able to walk through with ease see he's been there many times before because he has.

" ok here again this time I'm getting some answers…

" run for your life my boy RUNNNNN! Shouted a mysterious Voice

" You!

Turning around Zero was hit in the face by a nearly blinding light. Barely able to see he was still able to make out the figure standing in front of him. It was the man who he's seen many times before in his dreams but this time thing seems to be different Zero could hear concern in his voice & the fear for his safety.

" I want answers! No games!

"my boy before he finds you!

" what? Who's he?

" run my son RUNNNNN! Shouted a mysterious Voice again.

" wait! Son?

Trying to catch the man but before he could grab him he disappeared along with the light leaving Zero alone frustrated.

" Damn Not Again!

Not willing to give up Zero traveled deeper into the cave, as he continued his trek he couldn't help but wonder was he was suppose to run from. Before he could think any further he began hearing crying echoing from a distance, taking off with great speed he rushed to find the source. He soon found little girl with blonde hair & a white dress sitting down crying to herself.

" uh who are you? What are you doing here?

" I don't know…he brought them here?

" who's he?

" The bad man… he wants you…too

" Me…Why? (This is too weird, well I can't leave her here)… c'mon kid your coming with me. He said gently taking her by the hand.

Despite putting up a little resistance the girl followed zero quietly, reaching what seem like the end of the tunnel zero saw a strange glow coming from around the corner. As they made their way around the girl's grip became noticeably stronger as if she knew what was around that corner. Coming around the corner Zero was surprised to find an entrance leading to what he did not expect to find.

" A Boiler Room? Wait here kid I'm going to have a look around.

" No Wait please don't go in there! She screamed holding him back

" What? Why?

" that's where he took them.

" Who!? Turning back...

Upon turning back much to his surprise & horror it was no longer a little girl but a charred skeleton in the same dress tightly gripping his hand while staring deep into his eyes whispering

" Freddy Kruger… before turning to ash

"What the hell is this!?

Unable to figure out what was happening, the cave began to echo with the sound of a derange lullaby.

1, 2 Freddy's coming' for you.

3, 4 better lock the door.

5, 6 grab a crucifix.

7, 8 better stay up late.

9, 10 never sleep again.

As the sound of children singing that song over & over kept getting louder in Zero's ears causing him to fall to his knees in agony this was another pain he's felt before it was different it was worse. Seconds away from screaming his eyes shot open to find himself back in his room at Maverick Hunter HQ, as looked around looked normal. As Zero sat up wiping the sweat from his brow dressed in nothing but red boxers, suddenly his door flew open revealing Iris Slowly walking in. Dressed in a blues gown she proceeded to sit next to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Zero are you ok?

" huh!? Oh Iris I'm ok just a Nightmare. He said taking a deep breath

"want to talk about it?

"Sure but there's one with that. He said with a toothy grin

"what? She asked confused

Before iris could react Zero grabbed by her neck staring at her with rage in his eyes, furiously throwing her against the wall. Moving fast Zero hopped off his bed making it across the room to his shelf that carries his sword collection unsheathing two hanzo swords preparing to fight with the imposter

" you're not Iris… now why not show your real face bastard!

" you asked for it Blondie. Said the imposter rising to her feet speaking in a different voice.

Zero watch with disgust as the flesh of the fake Iris began to melt away falling to the ground burning holes into the floor. The mere sight of this transformation made zero sick to his stomach however not sick enough to make him drop his guard but heighten it. I'm a matter of seconds Iris was gone leave something else a disfigured man covered in burns dressed in a red & green sweater, blue pants, & dirty fedora with knives sticking out of his right hand glove.

" you've got some ball on you for trying to attack me in my own room Maverick!

?: Maverick sorry Zero I think you got me mixed something else but by the time I'm done you wish I was.

" oh yeah take this! He yelled flinging the sword in his right hand at the attacker.

The man did nothing to move stood there take the blow head on in the chest pining him to the wall behind him. Zero smiled triumphantly thinking the man was all talk, however that smile soon faded when he noticed them man laughing as he pulled the sword out & dropped it to the floor, this caught Zero by surprise but he was still determine to bring him down.

" you're good but you're still going down. He yelled leaping across the bed at him.

Not even flinching the man raised one of his knife fingers twitching it causing Zero freeze in midair over his bed.

" What the hell I can't move.

"it going to take more than steel to stop Freddy..

" wait as in Kruger!?

Fred: the one & only I've been gone for way too long time for a comeback party. He said as he squeezed his fist forcing Zero to straighten up & drop his sword.

" well this comeback is going to be a short one when I'm done with you…

Fred: cheer up Zero this party will be fun full of kids… you like kids Zero? Cause they like you…

Looking down Zero watch as his bed began to sink in leading to a pool of acid at the bottom however the horrifying part was the faces of children moaning & crying in agony including the little girl from his dream who was standing over them watching zero from below with a look of concern before disappearing. The sickening sight filled Zero with rage as he looked up at Kruger.

"You sick little!

Fred: care for an acid bath I hear it's great for the skin.

Just he was about to drop Zero in an orb of light burst through the door fly past a surprised Zero right into Kruger's gut causing him to fall over in pain. Looking up with rage he knew who had stopped his fun & decided to leave before he got caught.

Fred: parties over for now catch you later kid… he said as he dived into the bed before it returned to normal with Zero falling on it.

" GET BACK HERE THE AIN'T OVER YET! He yelled beating on the bed

"peace My boy you'll get you chance

" who are you?

" A friend I am here to grant you a gift that will help you fight that creature however you must share this gift with those who will help you with this fight…

The light then reaches out touching Zero's brow causing it to glow like a blue triangular crystal similar to the one on his helmet…

"now awaken my dream hunter! Yelled the light as it exploded drowning the room with light.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking from his nightmare with a hard jolt wrapped in a cold sweat looked around his wondering if he was truly awake. Suddenly a knock caused Zero to jump into a fighting stance ready to take on anyone.

" Zero are you awake hurry Signas needs everyone in the briefing room.

Taking a deep breath followed by a sigh of relief Zero quickly answered his blue armored partner back.

"I'll be there in a few. He answered back

…Later…

After taking a shower & armoring up Zero began making his way to the briefing room to hear the emergency. As he walked in he noticed how crowded the room was. Knowing that whatever news must be big he decided to find iris fast. As he continued his search noticed X talking with Marty & his other partner Axl speaking with cinnamon. Rather than bother them while they're with their girlfriend he decided to find his. Upon locating her he rushed as fast as he could to her calling her name.

"Iris hey Iris. He Yelled to her…

As iris looked around to find who was calling her she instantly found the source & rush to be with him. Just as they were about to meet someone jumped in zero's way pushing iris aside. This person was a female human a shapely blonde woman with very large breasts dressed in pink dress. This was Shana originally a navigator from the eastern division but was transferred to central. Ever since she was transferred to central she has openly made several passes to zero while at the same time bullied iris claiming the zero will be hers soon.

"Morning Zero missed me… she said perking out her chest.

"Like I miss having holes blown through me now out of my way!

Zero quickly cast her aside to get to iris, helping her to her feet they happily stared into each other's eyes before turning their attention back to Shana.

"Gee Iris when are you going to stop hiding behind my Zero… she said in an insulting way

"When are you going to get a life?

"Maybe if her brain was as big as her tits she could get a clue…

Looking over they were greet by another maverick hunter this hunter was name lobo the rescue reploid. This reploid's armor was similar to X's but more streamline; he was also from the eastern division was assigned to keep Shana in line.

"hey man.

" hey guys.

" don't you have anything better to do?

" keeping you on your leash is what I do?

" really say lobo how about a drink.

Shana quickly pulled out a bottle of water & began pouring it causing lobo to walk away fast causing her to laugh at him but it made Zero & Iris more disgusted.

"that was cruel you know how he feels about what happened.

" whatever! Not it's my fault he's a pussy See ya later zero call me when you want a real girl.

As she walked off Iris muttered under her breath to Zero about her saying.

"Bitch….

"big time…hey iris are you ok?

"It's just a stomach ache been dealing with it since last night…don't worry"

Suddenly Signas entered the room silencing everyone to begin the meeting with everyone.

Sig: thank you everyone for being here on time we have an urgent situation.

" what is it?

" our enemies seem to have become bolder in their war against the human race.

"how so?

" last night reports came in of two gruesome murders one human & one reploid.

" wait! How the heck was this done!?

Sig: we don't know… all we know is that there was no forced entry somehow the killer got into their rooms & attacked. I warn you what I'm about to show may be hard to take they are the crime scene photos.

"Show them…

Listening to the request Signas brought up the photos; almost immediately nearly everyone cringed & turned away except for zero who was able to handle the sight of the disfigured remains of the victims. Studying the wounds Zero realizes that they were inflicted by the same weapon a weapon he saw last night & that they were in there beds. Zero begins to tremble with rage every rational thought was trying to tell him that it was just a dream but he was starting question it.

"Zero your trembling what's wrong?

"uh I'll tell you later… commander what are your orders?

" from what we've seen whoever this guy is he a pro at what he does & he's not kidding around... I want you all to search every lead we have to stop him before this happens again!

" Sir yes Sir! Shouted every one

After the meeting iris & zero went to find their friends who were already talking amongst themselves on the matter.

" this is horrible!

" I never seen anything like this before.

" hey it's Iris & Zero…

"hello everyone…

"Hey…

" Zero you look bothered. What's wrong?

"Cinnamon it's nothing just a nightmare that's all.

Everyone knew Zero long enough to know when he's not telling the whole story but before they could press the matter lobo show up to join in on the conversation.

" hey guys…

"hello again sorry about earlier.

Lo: it's okay not your fault…

" What happened?

"Shana!

" figures…

" listen guys I have to go on patrol I'll see you all later…

As lobo rushed off leaving the others sadden by his departure, for the fact they know why he's acting like this.

Cin: he still hasn't forgiven himself.

" that accident wasn't his fault…

" true but failing to save that kid still haunts him…

"wish we could help…

"we'll have to worry about that later guys we need to go on patrol.

As the other hunter went to patrol the other sector Iris could help but feel that things were about to get a lot worse for everyone fast.

…Later…

After splitting up taking on different sectors keeping in touch through com-links to discuss the matter between each other about how to deal with this, how to stop this mess before it gets worse & more victims turn up.

" does anyone have any idea where to find this maverick?

"not sure it is a maverick…

" what?

" then what is it?

"I'll have to look into it…

" well you do that…

" zero maybe you…

"look guys I'm fine I just…. Whoa!

" Zero!

" Zero!

Caught up in his argument with the others Zero failed stay focused on the road causing him to lose control of his adion. Forced to a risky move Zero forced the bike to stop slamming down on the brakes causing the bike to stop hard pushing him forward & hit his head on the bike knocking him out.

" Zero! X something is wrong…

" Let's go!

Waking up with a headache Zero found himself lying on a bed back in the infirmary back at HQ. Looking around Zero notice what appeared to be one lifesaver with his back turned to him.

"hey how did I get here?

" your partners brought you here…

"fine well I'm better now later…he said getting up from the bed.

". wait before you go I need something.

"what?

" some Blood!

Turing around Krueger quickly dashed at Zero ready to take his head with one slash. Barely enough time to dodge Zero ducked avoiding a fatal attack but not able to avoid a slash below his right eye. Moving to a safe distance Zero activated his face shield before bring out his Z-saber. Although not active at the time Freddy was eager to see what Zero was planning to do with it? Transferring his energy his power core down his arm into the hilt Zero activated the saber's green energy blade catching Freddy by surprise.

" nice light show kid what do plan on doing with that?

"let's just one good fuck deserves another!

Krueger began to laugh but laughter turned to shock as he watched Zero disappear, a second later appearing in front of him slashing vertically across his chest. Stepping backwards in pain zero leaped away to a safe distance wearing a toothy grin.

"I call that my flash-step!

" you ruined my sweater! He said ripping off his sweater.

Zero gripped his saber ready to make move but froze when he saw something very strange. Two faces began pushing out of Krueger's chest faces that belonged to the victims he saw earlier moaning for freedom. Disgusted Zero stared at Krueger coming to a realization who was responsible for the murders.

"it was you!

" guilty.

"what have you done to them!

" their souls are now inside me making me stronger…I have to say for reploids your souls are as delicious as humans…

"you freak!

" cheer Zero always room for one more.

Charging Zero with great speed Freddy seemingly caught off guard stabbing him in the stomach with his glove. Believing to have gotten him, he soon realized that he was stabbing thin air. Appearing behind him Zero slashed Freddy's back a few time before kicking him hard sending him flying.

"I call that moved the flash blossom followed by the Dragon Slash

" That's it I'm done fucking around your dead!

"bring it…

Both dashed at each other ready to take other out but just as they were about to clash, zero passed right through Freddy much to his frustration & Zero's surprise. Both began hearing Axl & X's voices calling Zero's name causing him to fade.

" well looks like I'll have to let you go for now kid…

"this fight ain't over…

" for now it is but once I get what I need from your pals I'll see you again!

"NOOOOO!

" sweet dreams!

Fading away Zero's eyes burst open to the sight of X & Axl standing over him, jumping to his feet zero began looking around for Krueger but there was no sign of him.

" zero you okay?

"no, where is he?

" who?

"the guy I was fighting…

" we just found you knock out it was just you here.

" you must have hit your bike hard you bleeding a little…

Checking his face zero noticed that he was bleeding right where he was slashed, remembering what Freddy said zero hopped back on his bike preparing to leave.

" zero what wrong?

"X…Axl…you guys trust me right?

" yes

" always…

"then do what I say don't go to sleep tonight! He yelled driving off back to HQ.


	3. Chapter 3

…Later That Night…

As Zero sat at his window him mind was still trying to rationalize what was going on. Twice he encountered this Freddy Krueger & twice he got away, despite knowing how he kills, he knew that was just the tip of the iceberg for the fact he didn't truly know what he was dealing with. Unless he figures it fast Krueger will continue get stronger. He then remembers the light & the power he received however he had no idea how to use it or if he had any new powers, then he thought maybe he was finally going crazy. Slowly opening his door Iris peaked in on Zero wondering what was happening with him. Hearing what happened from X, Iris wanted to speak to him but at the last second she changed her mind.

" Iris if you want to come in you can…

" huh? How did you know it was me?

" your perfume… I can always tell by your perfume…how's your stomach?

" It's fine tonight X told me what happened?

" I see… where is he?

" X & Lobo are still on patrol & Axl is training in the simulator…

" good(as long as they stay awake they'll be safe)

" Zero why did you tell them not to sleep tonight?

" I don't know what going on Iris but all I can say is that everyone just should stay awake.

" I understand good night Zero…

" Iris wait

Iris watched as zero walked to her, taking her into his arms zero held her close pulling her into a gentle kiss which she gladly returned. After a few minutes they finally broke their kiss staring into each other's eyes.

" Listen iris I know what I'm asking is strange but please trust me…

" I will always trust you.

They both gave each other one more kiss before parting for the night, going back to the window Zero felt a lot less troubled knowing that the people he care about was safe.

…Down Town Able City…

Patrolling down town by the docks Lobo was still looking for any sign of the killer but no sign could be found.

" this is nuts how am I supposed to find this guy?

Feeling a little burnt out Lobo decided that a little nap wouldn't hurt. Resting on a nearby bench lobo closed his eyes for a second before he started hearing giggling jumping to his feet he began searching for the source of the laugher coming upon a familiar figure from before. It was an 8 year old little girl dressed in a red with black hair the same little girl he failed to save, shocked at what he was seeing he tried to speak to her but before he got the chance she ran off.

" Hey WAIT!

Bolting after her lobo chased her down to the docks determined for answers, chasing her down to the end of the dock lobo tried to approach her slowly coaching to come to him. As the girl turn around attempting to walk to him she suddenly lost her balance falling backwards much to lobo's horror…

" NOOO! He screamed as her ran to rescue her

Searching for the girl lobo began scanning the area looking as hard as he could but no sign could be find her. Suddenly the girl's face appeared under the water sticking her hand out reaching for his. Reaching back for her lobo came close to grabbing her hand when she suddenly sunk back down as if something had pulled her down.

" No…give me your hand….GIVE ME YOUR HAND!

Suddenly Freddy's glove hand shot up from the water grabbing lobo's the knife finger ripping through his armor into his flesh causing him to scream in agony while Krueger's face pushed out from under water. Trying to free himself lobo tried to use his free hand to break off Freddy's but two smaller hands belonging to the little girl shot out grabbing it restraining him

" how's this for a wet dream!

" what the hell is this let go!

" Time to Sink or Swim Lobo…

" NOOOOOOOO!

Unable to break free lobo was dragged into the water, a great struggle began under the water a blood began floating to the top. Finally after minutes of bloody water thrashing it stopped, Freddy suddenly jumped out of the water now looking more muscular with a deeper voice.

" looks like he's sunk? HAHAHAHAHAHA!

…Training Room…

Fighting in the training room Axl was putting all of his strength in staying awake, despite not knowing why he knew not to question Zero but listen to him. As he continued to blast drones the danger level began to bore him as he finished off the final drone so decided find another way to stay up.

" computer voice command online…

" voice command online

" deactivate training simulation code 000 deactivate 0

" deactivating… ERROR…. ERROR…. ERROR…. Unable to comply…

" What!?

" … ERROR…. ERROR…. ERROR…. Unable to comply…

" turn this thing off!

" resting battle simulation to danger level…

" Freddy!

Axl watched as the simulator transformed into a hellish fire pit before axl could react millions of drones began to appear surrounding him. Slowly the drone began to mutate taking the form of millions of robotic Freddy ready to kill.

" welcome to Freddy's special survival training Axl where the chances are you won't survive

Lunging at him from all direction activating his face mask & his jet boots Axl flew to a safe before pulling out his trade mark weapons yelling…

" Eat Axl Bullets ASSHOLES!

Firing off in different directions the Freddy drones began dropping like flies but were getting back up even faster. All the drone began laughing harder the more they got shot knowing axl lacked the power to bring them down.

" that's your problem axl your head is always in the clouds you should more down to earth!

Suddenly some of the drones' hands began to extend grabbing axl's arms & legs pulling him down to the others. Trying to escape was impossible for axl as he was being pulled down closer & closer as their claws began digging through his armor into his flesh causing agonizing pain.

" let go of me you bastards! AHHHHHH!

Seconds before being pulled all the way down axl began desperately crying out for help just as the drones began clawing into him left & right.

" X…Zero…HELP ME!

Zero's Room

As zero continued to look out trying stay awake a faint voice began echoing in his room. At first sounding like a whisper became louder & more recognizable by the second continuously calling for help. The booming voice started effecting zero in a strange way as his eyes & forehead began glowing like it did before. Finally Zero was able to recognize the voice it was axl calling to him.

" Shit AXL!

Trying to race to the door Zero found himself unable to move instead he was sinking into the floor like quicksand. Trying to free himself Zero began hear another voice a voice of a child the one he met before this time she was telling him no to fight it but go through it, as it was the only way to save axl. Passing through the other side fully armored Zero found himself falling through same fire pit axl was in. Falling fast Zero was able to see the million of Krueger drones converging on one spot Axl. Filling up with rage Zero began powering up his fist transferring as much energy as he could.

" KRRRRUGGERRRR! He yelled raising his fist

Looking up all the drones watched as Zero dropped in the center over calling out.

" Giga Crusher! He yelled slamming his to the ground…

The second Zero fist hit the ground an explosion of energy came from his fist protecting axl but incinerating everything else. Turn his attention axl Zero was horrified at what happen to his friend cover in claw mark, his armor & flesh ripped to shreds & bleeding out from almost from everywhere. The only sign that he was still alive was his soft breathing, zero was beside himself he knew axl was in the worst shape than he's ever been but he didn't know how to help him. Suddenly the same orb appeared in front of them to instruct Zero on how to save his fallen partner.

" the only way to save Axl is to make him like you.

" like me!?

" touch the gem on his helmet & focus. Said the orb before disappearing.

No other option on hand zero decided to follow his instructions placing his hand on axl's gem zero closed his eyes & focus. Suddenly his eyes flew open glowing along with his gem; the glowing began spreading through his body reaching his feet & making his way to his finger tips. As the glow passed his finger tips it made it activated axl's gem causing it to glow like zero's the glow quickly covered axl from head to toe, suddenly the glowing faded away leaving zero feeling drained but a fully restored axl. Zero didn't know or understand what he did but was relieved to see that axl was saved but this left zero wide open for an attack. Bursting one of the lava pits was a giant snake with Freddy's head, heading straight for zero. Barely able to move Zero watch as Krueger began laughing maniacally as he extended his jaw with the intention of swallowing with one gulp. Seconds away from the Freddy snake striking it was stopped dead in its tracks by a blast to the face, caught by surprise zero turned to see axl standing with his Axl bullets in both hands ready for some, payback to be paid in full.

" Axl!?

" Zero where are we? & how did we get here?

" No time Ice that fucker!

" with pleasure… payback time you limp dick asshole

" I'll swallow you whole!

" I'll make a belt out of you!

Axl activated his boot jet going full force at Krueger rapidly blasting him; roaring anger & in pain Freddy was unable to catch axl as he moved to fast around him blasting him everywhere. Winging his tail quickly Freddy slowed axl just long enough to wrap himself around axl leaving him defenseless. Freddy began to laugh as he squeezed axl getting ready to eat him.

" gonna eat you up!

" eat this! Genmurei!

Swing his saber zero unleashed two giant crescent waves one severing Freddy's head from the snake body the other cutting the rest freeing axl. Returning to zero's side axl ready to fight Freddy together who reverted back to his original form.

" ahhh! Now there are two of you!

" two what!?

" doesn't matter get him…

As they both charged him, Freddy retreated jumping in to the lava escaping both of them leaving them filled with rage.

" FUCK!

" COWARD! Who was that freak!?

" I really don't know…

" Then its time you learn… said the orb reappearing.

" what the heck is that!

" an ally…

" time to know thy enemy…

The orb then made a book appear zero's hand before disappearing again leaving zero & axl. As they attempted to open it both began fading away in to nothing. Suddenly zero eyes flew open as he pick himself up from the floor still holding the book. Placing the book on the bed Zero rushed to the door to get to axl but was stopped at the door by a sobbing Iris.

" Iris what's wrong?

" Lobo's dead!


	4. Chapter 4

The service for lobo was short but meaningful to everyone except for Shanna who couldn't care less. As zero stared at the closed casket his mind was so focused on revenge that he was unable to comfort the sobbing iris in his arms or notice Shanna trying to make a pass at him. As he turn to Axl who was feeling the same way both gave each other a nod vowing to make Freddy pay for this.

…_**1 week later…**_

Despite being a week since the funeral the base had barely been able to get back to normal the feeling of despair remained within everyone as they went about their lives & duties. During this time Zero had spend most of his time alone barely speaking to anyone even Iris. Everyone thought he was still mourning Lobo but he was really reading through the he was given trying to make since of what he was dealing with.

" ok Krueger now I know what you're about!

Suddenly heard a knock at his door followed by someone call for him…

" Zero please talk to me…

Zero walked to the door greeting iris who was sad to see the state he was in.

" Zero oh my, what happened to you look like you haven't slept in days… she said rubbing his cheek.

" I haven't… listen this is important Iris get the others & have them meet me in the conference room with along Signas…

" Why!

" I know who killed Lobo…

…_**30 minutes later…**_

_**In **_

_**Conference Room **_

After calling a meeting with other Zero began to address the group on what he had found out.

" look what I'm about to say maybe hard to take in but please keep an opened mind about it…

" you said you know the name of the murderer…

" I do his name is Fredrick Charles Krueger AKA Freddy Krueger… he said with disgust.

" how do you know this!

" through this he said placing the book on the table…

" what does a stupid book have to with it…

" everything, Listen this book was given to me it has all the info known about him & his origin

As Zero read the book, the others listened about the man who was terrorizing able city; his mother Amanda was a nun who was accidently locked in a room of an asylum with 100 of the most dangerous killer & maniacs where she was raped & beaten by the time she was found she was pregnant with Freddy. Giving him up for adoption, he was abuse as a kid by his foster father. When Freddy was a teenager, he had developed a tolerance for his father harsh treatment and then Freddy slain with a razor. Freddy had killed a lot of children in his time. When his wife found out about him, Freddy strangled her. After that, Freddy was arrested and his daughter, Katherine was taken away from him and sent to the town orphanage.

However Freddy had escaped trial because someone forgot to sign the search warrant. The town's people tracked him down at an old boiler room where Freddy had worked. They trapped him inside and set fire to the whole place.

However, before Freddy was burned alive; he was greeted by the dream demons. They gave him dreamscape powers and he took his revenge on the people by killing their children in their dreams and absorbing their souls. Every soul that he took made him stronger.

Later some kids learned how to use dream powers to fight Freddy in the dream world, they had become super heroes called 'Dream Warriors' with Nancy's help, but Freddy was too strong for them. Before the last Dream Warrior Kristen Parker fell she gave her powers to a girl named Alice Johnson who became The Dream Master, Krueger's polar opposite using her powers she was able to defeat Freddy on more than confrontation with the help of her son Jacob. Finally his final defeat came at the hands of his own daughter Katherine who put an end to the terror after living her life under the name Maggie Burroughs.

After finishing everyone kept quiet except Shanna who was the first to speak about it.

" you really expect us to swallow this bullshit!

" this isn't bullshit dipshit this is real?

" look I hate to agree with her this does seem farfetched…

Mar: why should we believe this?

" it fit in with how people were being killed…how Lobo was killed

Cin: I'm not sure about this…

" look I know for a fact that this is true I've been attacked more than one by this asshole every time I fall asleep….

" oh please

" WHY DO YOU THINK I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN THE PAST WEEK!

" Calm Down

Hearing the doubts coming from his friends only enraged Zero more as he watch them all except axl give him a strange stare even iris showed her doubt which only pushed him farther & hurt him.

" FINE DON"T BELIEVE ME YOUR FUNERAL SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU ALL TRUST ME! He yelled slamming the book on the table before leaving…

Axl jumped to his feet chasing after Zero leaving the other behind to think, as he caught up Zero quickly gave him a hard stare which he returned.

" why didn't you let me tell them about what happened to me…?

" I wanted to see if they believed me but since they don't there's no point in making you look crazy too…

" but you're not if it wasn't for you I'd be dead along with Lobo…

" look thanks for showing that you trust me but I need to find out more info the only way to do that is to find our mysterious friend.

" I thought the book had everything & if you fall asleep Freddy might…

" not everything & I'm not worried about him given that there hasn't any deaths lately leads me to believe that he's laying low so now's the best chance to get what I need… however incase he does make a move I need you to do what you can to protect able city. By the way that book also carries the names of his victims & how they died make sure you study up on his methods He said while he walked away

" you can count on me…(I wish X could help)

Axl went back into the conference room saying nothing to the others he took zero's book before leaving everyone except Shanna feeling bad about zero but were still resistant to the truth in front of them.

" think we're making a mistake to not listen to him.

" give me a break some guy that can kill you in your dreams that sounds like a cheesy horror movie along with sequels.

" be that as it may this might be the best lead we have… X I need you on patrol to night go now

" sir! He saluted before rushing off…

" I'm going to find Zero so I can apologize…

" ah how sweet just remember if he ends up dumping you I'll be his shoulder to cry on…

Barely able to ignore her comment iris rushed out to find zero, knowing where zero goes to be alone Iris made her way to the roof. Searching the roof for him, she found Zero lying under a shaded spot fast asleep. At first she wanted to wake him but considering that he hasn't slept in a week the thought it best to let him rest. Sitting down beside him Iris herself slowly drifted asleep leaning on him.

" Wake UP YOU!

Iris' eyes shot open as she sat up, looking around Zero was nowhere in sight as she found herself in a small room with the only other person with her in there was a very old & angry nun.

" who are you!

" your boss you've got some nerve sleeping on the job nurse throne.

" nurse! I'm not a nurse I'm a navigator…

" well navigate your ass out of this room & back to work…

As the nun pushed iris to leave, as she quickly passed by a mirror however iris quickly forced herself back to the mirror. Upon realizing what she was wearing, a white nurse uniform with a nametag on it that says Nurse Throne. Iris was shock at what she had on as she knew that she wasn't wearing it earlier, the uniform itself was very provocative. The top shirt showed off a lot of her cleavage while the skirt was very short barley passing her thighs. To make matters worse along with her armor her underwear had also vanished leaving her more uncomfortable.

" what in heaven's name am I wearing!

" in case you forgot you're nurse at the Westin Hills psychiatric hospital this is uniform now for the last time GET TO WORK! She yelled as she pushed Iris out room…

" Oww what are you…

" here take this cart to wing 13!

As iris pushed the cart she noticed that her skirt kept riding up on her causing her to pull it, walking through the hospital iris noticed other nurses dressed like her except unlike her they were making no effort to keep their skirts down as they went about their job. Passing by a few nurses they began whispering about her.

" check out the new girl…

" where's she going

" boss sent her to wing 13…

" I hate to be her…

"but better her, than us…

The nurses began laughing as they knew what was coming, as iris reached wing 13 the feel of fear began to increase & a desperate plea for help filled her mind. As she entered she found herself in a long hallway with 50 cells on each side each protected by reinforced glass & house one badly injured inmate. As she made her way to the other side each man began yelling at her threatening what they'd do if they to her if they could get out, the only filled iris with more terror a she began moving faster trying to get to the other at the end of the room.

" zero please where are you? Help me!

Finally making it to the end of the hall to the door, iris began fighting with the door trying to get the door. Suddenly iris started hearing the sound of glass shattering from a distance getting closer turning around to her horror the men began breaking through the glass. In a second all 100 men were free looking at her as their prey. Thinking fast Iris threw the cart them slowing them down, fighting with the door she finally managed to get the door open just as the men were seconds away. Rushing inside she used all her strength to close the door & lock it, however this did not stop the men from pounding on the door trying to get. Trapped in a room with nothing but a hanging TV iris fell to her knees tear welling up fearing for her life calling for Zero…

" Zero…please Help Me!

" You want to find Zero?

Looking up Iris noticed the TV suddenly came on with the face of a 13yr old blonde girl on the screen.

" who are you?

" no time for that hurry they're almost through do you want to find him…

" yes please take me to him.

" very well

Suddenly two mechanical arms erupt from the sides of the TV grabbing iris & lifting her up into the air. Iris began to kick & scream as the girl's mouth began to extend before pushing her through it into the darkness. Suddenly iris found herself in a ruined city back in her armor surrounded by teenagers.

" Who…are you?

The teenager began identifying themselves from the left to the right, the first one was African American boy named Roland Kincaid, followed by a boy dressed in a cloak with a scepter on his back went by Will Stanton, and the next boy went by Joey Crusel, the final boy identified himself as Phillip Anderson unlike the other boys Phillip's appearance caught iris by surprise as he was hanging in mid-air by his tendons sticking out of his feet & wrists. After the boy were finished the two girls introduced themselves the one in the TV called herself Jennifer Caulfield

And the girl dressed in the Xena out fit with the Mohawk called herself Taryn White.

" where… where's zero?

" right here…

Walking in between Jennifer &Taryn was none other Zero who was standing beside another nun however this one was different than the other gentler but her eyes show a deep sign of remorse.

" Iris you mind telling me how you got here? He asked helping her to her feet.

" all I remember was falling asleep next to you then waking up in a mental hospital, being chased then being swallowed whole by her… she said pointing to Jenifer

" sorry about that but it was the only way to bring here where you'll be safe.

" you should consider yourself lucky… replied Taryn

" good thing Freddy didn't realize you were there…

" Freddy…you mean he's real?

" yes I already told you that…

" peace my boy I under her not being able to fully grasp this matter…dealing with my son…

" Son? Wait if Freddy's your son that makes you…

" yes I am Amanda Krueger I am she who bore him…

" but then that would make the rest of you the?

" Dream Warriors… said Zero

" I think she's catching on…" joked Philip

" so this is a nightmare…!

" no this is a dream."informed trayn

"one hell of a dream… sister

" I pulled you out of your nightmare…" said Jennifer

"but I don't understand is how I got here…?"

" It was because of Zero." Informed Amanda

" me?

" due to your lack of control of the powers I gave you, has caused you to pull anyone into your dream…

" so I'm in Zero's dream now…oh Zero I'm sorry for not believing you…she said hugging him

" we'll talk about it later… can we get back to the reason why I'm here…look the book you gave me was helpful but thing don't add up…like how is Freddy even back from hell, I thought your granddaughter send him to hell.

" true she did & I was the one guarding the gate that kept him there… however somehow he broke free…

" ok, then if the dream warriors can fight him on level ground why haven't you shown yourselves until now.

" look, don't give us any of that bullshit!

" calm down Kincaid… look we can't for some reason we can't help, it took a lot to get Amanda through to give your dream powers… not to mention…

" but if can't then how is he?

" I fear someone on your side is aiding him…she said with dread…

_**In Freddy throne room**_

" Your fucking plan ain't working now there are two of those assholes giving me trouble.

"watch your mouth remember I freed you from hell as instructed from our employers but I can send you back… said the figure emerging from the shadows

"Fine whatever Sigma…

"You'll do well to respect me & for these set back let them think they have a chance.

"I like the way you think! Raising his gloved hand…

"as long as the barrier holds your enemies won't be able to help once we're finished here we'll move to the next city, just think one we eliminate these pests I'll have my reploid only world while you'll have all the souls you can eat…

" with you as appetizer fucker!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Later That Night**_

As Zero continued to discuss things with the dream warriors & Amanda, Axl was hard at work ready through the book that Zero left him. What he was reading was hard to swallow the way Freddy's victims were kill made him sick to his stomach as the book allowed him to see their graphic deaths in each chapter. This truly filled with rage then another realization hit him harder.

" I could have ended up in this book; we all could end up in here?

Suddenly the door to his room opened revealing Shana standing at his door giving him a hard look which he returned before going back to the book.

" still reading that book I see…

" yeah so get to the point or get out!

" where are they!

" who?

" Zero & Iris they've been gone way too long…where has that bitch taken my man.

" when are you going to learn that you'll never break them apart?

" he just doesn't know how much more I have to offer…

" yeah right, look I don't know where they are even if I did I wouldn't tell you now get lost!

" brat! She said

" aged cheddar hag!

Angered at what she was called she began to lash out even harder, screaming like a brat not getting her way.

" how dare you!

" you think those looks will last with that attitude, in no your looks will have gone straight to hell & all that will be left is the bitter old bitch you really are.

Angry Shana stormed out the door while axl went back to his research ignoring the blonde bimbo as she left. Returning her room Shana examining herself finding nothing but smooth skin, laughing maniacally as she quickly brushed what axl told her.

" ha! To think I almost believe what that geek said… these looks aren't going anywhere she proclaimed better take a shower & get my beauty sleep don't want to look tired for my Zero.

After a quick shower & changing into her gown Shana hopped into bed think how tomorrow was the day she makes zero her man. As she lay between the sheets she began dripping coming from her bathroom sink at first she tried to just ignore it but it began to become so annoying that she had stop it. While walking out of her Shana passed her full body mirror, however she stopped dead in her track when she saw her reflection. It wasn't her it wasn't even a woman, it was non-other the Freddy pretending to be her reflection.

" what the hell is this one of axl's jokes? She said angrily I'll kill that little geek!

" sorry bitch but the only one doing the killing tonight is me…

Shana jump back when she heard the reflection talk back to her but she quickly thought it was just part of the game that she thought that Axl was playing.

" ha nice try punk but it's going take more than that to get to me. She said as she walked to the mirror…

Placing her hand on the mirror Shana was about to push over the mirror while saying to Freddy.

" looks like its seven years of bad luck…

" years you don't even have seconds

Shana tried to push the mirror over but to her shock her hand went right through the glass. She tried to pull back now Freddy had her hand & was pulling her in all the way. Despite her effort the now terrified girl could not get free from his grasp…

" times up Shana…

" NOOOOOO!

Pulled all the way through Shana found herself falling down a long hole with the sound of Freddy laughing around her. Slamming into the ground Shana barely able to pick herself as she lifted her head the first thing she saw Freddy standing over her. As she stared into the eye of Freddy who was wearing a terrifying grin on his face, the sudden realization of who the creature might be filled her with fear beyond anything she ever felt before.

" Fre…ddy…. Krueger

" the one & only….bitch

" no please I'm too young to die like this…

Laughing at the Shana's fear Freddy raised his hand, snapping his fingers the room the lit up revealing that they're in a room made of clocks all ticking loudly. This scared & confused Shana as didn't know what he was up to.

" what the hell it this what's with the clocks?

" it's your time & it running out…

Reaching into his back pocket Freddy pulled out a demonic small pocket watch, waving it as Shana who at this time so terrified that she could barley move not she had anywhere to go had to know what it was for.

" what the hell are you going to do with that!

" its…time to say good-bye…

Pressing the button on the top of the watch the hands began spinning at a very fast pace quickly all the other clocks soon followed, the ticking became louder & louder the sound was becoming unbearable. No longer able to stand it Shana placed her hands over her ears to block out the sound but soon realized that something was wrong with them. Examining them she realized much to her horror that they were aging.

" NO MY hands, my hair, MY BEAUTIFUL BODY! NOOOOOOO!

Shana was aging rapidity her once beautiful body now wrinkling & shriveling up, her bone were becoming brittle & her hair was turning white & thinning out.

" my body no give me back my youth… she begged in a pathetically old & frail voice

" age with grace bitch!

Suddenly all the clock stop & the room went silent but the damage was done Shana was now a frail ugly old a mere shadow of her former self. Barley alive from the aging Shana was trapped on the floor no strength to get up. Wanting to torment her more Freddy materialized a mirror in front of her while saying…

" you're only as old as you feel!

Seeing what she had been turned into Shana could do nothing more that cry & scream at the top of her lungs.

_**Axl's room**_

Still at his desk reading the book Axl's gem began to glow while he began to hear screaming & crying coming from his full body mirror.

" What The Hell! He said running the mirror

Standing in front of mirror axl's reflection disappeared & Shana materialized in it now a frail ugly old woman she was barely recognizable. Axl could barely speak the sight of the pathetic thing she had become was nearly breath taking.

" Shana!

" He's real…He's real…Please help me I can't live like this please HELP!

" times up bitch…

Suddenly the demonic watch appeared over Shana, but this time the face was Freddy's while the hands were his. The hands spinning again while Shana began screaming in agony again, axl watched in horror a Shana's skin began to peel off layers by layers. Trying to save her axl reached into the mirror to pull her out but the moment he touched her it turned to dust pulling back axl helplessly watch as she began turning to dust the last thing she said before she died was

" I'm sorry….

" YOU BASTARED!

Letting out a vengeful yell axl pulled out his gun ready to attack but Freddy disappeared into the mirror with axl dashing in after him, vowing not to let him get away with this.

_**East Abel City**_

Patrolling Abel city X could get his mind off his what he heard today everything he was told sounded crazy but then zero is not the type to make shit up. Unable to Fathom X decided to try an experiment finding place alone using an alarm watch that he had on him he set it for a few minutes before sitting down closing his eyes.

" for my sake I hope your wrong Zero.

A few minutes later the watch went off X's eyes flew open looking around seeing that everything was fine X was relieved that nothing happened but now was even more worried about Zero. Suddenly X began to hear crying coming not too far away following the sound he came upon a man on his knees sobbing uncontrollably coming upon the man X tried to console him while trying to find out what was wrong.

" sir what's the matter?

"it wasn't right what they...did! said the distraught man

" what wasn't?

" they took her from me my little girl!

" who took her!

" they did…so I took their kids….

" huh!

" just like I took Lobo & Shana… just like I'm gonna take YOU!

The man quickly turned around fast swinging his gloved hand with knives, caught off guard X was helpless as he was stabbed in the abdomen. Pulling back to a safe distance X used one hand to cover his wound while activating his X buster pointing to the man who reveals himself to be Freddy Krueger.

" YOU! He cried in agony

" you really should have listened to Zero…X you could lived longer…

Despite the wound X was still willing to fight activating his face mask X began blasting Freddy non-stop, but sadly nothing was helping as they had no effect on him. With his weapon useless & his wound handicapped him X decided to run & fin a portable repair station.

" you're not getting away that easily!

" watch me!

Throwing down a flash boomer blinding him X took that chance to run leaving Freddy furious. Running through the city X knew he had no chance of winning with this wound. Eventually finding a repair station X quickly stepped into the pod activating it. Soon after it turned on it began malfunction attempting to leave X found himself trapped before he could do anything two pairs of claps appeared locking his arm & legs in place. Suddenly the pod began to morph becoming a demonic version of its self with a red & green color scheme. Still struggling to get free X began yelling in rage.

" Let me out of here you FREAK!

Suddenly a tube began to snake down moving from the top of the pod moving behind his back. Aiming for his neck the tube began to extend a needle from its hole.

" AHHHHHH! He yelled as the tube jammed its self into the back of his neck

Struggling to get free a screen appeared in front of X showing a sigh that said….

_**Now Uploading The Krueger Virus**_

" don't you just love 4GS….

" No I won't let this happen….

Continuing to struggle in vain trying to get his freedom but nothing, while no way out X watched as the upload completed suddenly the glass door opened & X fell out onto the floor convulsing in pain. Suddenly the convulsing stops & X got to his feet his wounds were healed however when the face mask unlocked it wasn't X's face anymore it was Freddy's…

" relax kid Freddy in control…

Searching through dream Abel city Axl could find no trace of Freddy the fact that he was searching for a needle in a haystack only pissed him off even more, with no other option axl decided to goad him out…

" c'mon Freddy you're so bad when your attacking defense less children well why not try me asshole take your best shot bitch…he yelled

Suddenly axl heard a stumbling sound coming from behind him readying his gun axl was ready shoot the first thing that came out of that alley way. Coming out of the shadows was non-other than X struggling stay on his feet.

" X! How did you get here!

" you have to run Axl Now! Before it's too late…

" wait what's wrong?

" get away from me please!

X dropped to floor in agony his face distorting axl ran to help his friend but when X looked up Axl saw not his face but Freddy's. Taking advantage of this Freddy punched axl clear across the alley into a wall. Picking himself up despite the pain axl stared a Freddy with rage & disgust want to know what he had done.

" what have you done to X!

" didn't you here X has a new roommate… just call me Krueger man X

" I'm gonna fill you full of holes bastard…

" you're only hurting X…

Axl was shock by this prospect if he use his weapon he run the risk of doing more damage to his friend but then her realized that there was another option.

" your right I can't as long you're in X's body I can't use my weapons but fists are a different story.

Charging at blinding speed axl punched Freddy in the gut followed by an uppercut to the chin axl tried to follow through with a round house but was countered by Freddy who punch him in the face sending him stumbling back.

" nice try kid but I'm in control of X that me have his fighting skill & you're about to get a long overdue ass whooping!

Axl charged at throw everything into his attack however using X's superior martial arts skill Freddy easily block & dodged each move. Finally done toying around Freddy punched axl in the gut followed by a swift elbow to the back of his neck, the young hunter quickly dropped to the floor in pain but was quickly picked up by his pony tail.

" don't give up now I'm just getting warmed up….he said activating the X buster…

" Fuck you! He spat

" once you're done that blond bastard is next… he bragged readying to fire

" I don't think so…

Coming out of nowhere Freddy was hit by a fly kick to the face delivered non-other than Zero who sent him flying into a nearby wall, picking axl up he was relieved to see Zero was back & ready to kick some ass.

" Zero. He said

" remind me to step up your martial arts training…now why is that asshole dressed like X?

" that is X!

" What! How!

" I don't know but all I know is that if we kill him now X is going with him.

" good!

" Good! Have you lost your!

" this give me a chance to try out a new power. He said reactivating his face shield

Picking himself from the rubble when a smile grew on his face when he saw who it was that kicked him.

" just the blonde bitch I was thinking of! Where've ya been? He said with a laugh…

" just chatting with your mom & the Dream warriors… he said with a smirk.

" what! No I strengthen the barrier…

" well I found a way through...

Aiming the buster at Zero, Freddy fired of a powerful blast straight for him. Showing no fear zero took out his saber deflecting the blast sending it into a building. Firing off more shots Zero quickly dispatched them all, charging at zero Krueger found himself in the same position axl was in. None of his blow were landing throwing one more punch Zero caught the fist twisting it bringing Freddy to his knees.

" here's a little fun fact Krueger, X may have taught axl everything he know but I taught X!

Braking away Freddy was still confident in himself see that he still had an ace on him.

" it doesn't matter as long as I have this body nether one of you will try to take me out & I'm here to stay!

" consider this your eviction notice…

Suddenly Zero's Gem & eyes began to glow along with his fist, the energy zero emitting was so intense that it was shooting out like lightning. Growing more intense Zero charged the shaken dream stalker who tried to fire off shots at but was no use. Making contact with X's stomach Zero punch him as hard as he could sending the energy through his body causing Freddy to scream in agony as he drop to the floor while zero stopped glowing, leaping bat to a safe distance by axl who was greatly confused.

" Dude what the hell did you do to him!

" Wait for it…

Holding his stomach, a strange ooze began leaking from his mouth looking up at the two hunters Freddy yelled at the top of his voice.

" what have you done!

Suddenly Krueger's expression changed as if he was about to vomit but was trying hold it in.

" NOOOOOOOOOO!

Without warning Freddy's face switched back to X, doubling over X began to vomit a red & green ooze until it was a puddle right in front of him. Seeing what happened Axl realized what Zero did, his punch forced Freddy out of X by forcing him to throw Freddy Krueger up…

" dude nice punch…

" not done yet…

Too disoriented to move X looked down at the ooze began to form Freddy's as he attempted to rise up & eat X but thanks to axl's intervention X was flown back to Zero saving him. With no other option Freddy decided to run, slithering away.

" don't let him get a way! He yelled chasing after the ooze

" wait X need help …

" you'll have to help him

" How?

" do what I did for you!

Following the ooze into a gym Zero brought out his Z-saber ready to finish off Freddy.

" alright you fucker the game is over come out & face me like a man…

Suddenly the whole gym began to shake as if it were in an earthquake. Without warning all the equipment began developing minds of their own first the javelins began flying towards him knocking the saber from his hand one javelin speared zero in the hand pinning it to a nearby wall, before he could remove it a second javelin pinned down his other hand. Pinned to the wall zero watched as the ooze revealed himself reforming back into Freddy now sporting a new look his clothes now looked like reploid armor & the knives on his glove were now energy blade.

" you may have saved X but to bad for Shana. He bragged pulling up his sweater revealing the face of her tortured soul on his chest

Zero Bastard you'll pay for that…

" she misses you allow me to reunite you to.

Slashing zero across the chest he let a painful yell but then he began laughing deviously confusing Freddy.

" you sure do have a good sense of humor for someone who can't put up a fight…

" oh the fighting hasn't started yet I'm just stalling… he said as his gem & eyes began to glow again.

Realizing that he had been tricked Freddy attempted to finish off zero, but was interrupted by the sound of two walls exploding behind him. Stepping through the holes were Axl & X who by now his gem & eyes were glowing like Zero & Axl.

" ahhhhh! Now there are three of you!

Taking advantage of the distraction zero kicked Freddy in the back sending him stubbing forward leaving enough time for him to remove the javelins his hand & retrieving his saber..

" surrender Freddy Krueger your under arrest!

" face it you got nowhere to go…

" this is gonna be sweet…

Lunging at the dream stalker he began spinning turning into a tornado made out of dust slightly blinding them.

" you'11 never take me alive coppers

Once again escaping from being caught Zero & Axl let out a vengeful yell in a fit of rage.

" Get the Fuck back here you coward!

" we had him we fucking had him & he got away again!

" calm down both of you.

" Calm down! Don't tell us to calm the fuck down X!

" you've seen what he can do what he did to you!

" you're we have to stop him how but acting crazy is not going to help…

Suddenly a ringing sound went off & X began to disappear the frighten him.

" now what's happening!

Zero relax you just waking up

" so am I

" listen both of you regroup back at the conference room we need to call an emergency meeting & wake up the others.

" I'll bring the book I this there's something that might help us now…

" Don't worry we'll stop him it's three against one!

" I wish it was man I wish it was… he said as all three hunters disappeared.

Waking up X realized that he was bleeding the wound that he got was still fresh, resorting to auto repair X rushed back to make a plan of counter attack. Rising from his desk axl made his way to the conference hall with the book stopping by Shana's room only to see her mummified corpse being wheeled out, finding a disturbed signas, martei & cinnamon there watching telling them to come with them. Zero rising to his feet was greeted by iris who was disturbed about the injuries that appeared while he was asleep. Despite Iris telling him to go to get checked out Zero told her no time as they had to meet with the other…

_**Freddy's Throne Room**_

" your fucking plan failed again now I got three of those bastards to deal with!

" it failed because you fuck up you had both X & Axl but instead of killing them you let Zero swoop in & save them.

" that's it your dead…

" Bring it!...

As the two charged each other three demonic like flying fish skeletons appeared stopping everything. These were the dream demons the ones who gave Freddy his power & his masters. They were the only ones Freddy fears.

" enough! You both failed… our plans to break down the wall between dreams & reality will not be hindered anymore…

" if I have a way for Krueger to keep Zero busy with him preoccupied it will be easy for me to eliminate the other…

" how do you plan on doing that…?

" by attacking him where he vulnerable?

" where is that?

" not where who?

End Of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Hours after Shanna's corpse was taken away & X Zero & Axl returned an emergency meeting was held to assess the situation. With now X, Axl & even Iris backing him up Zero was finally able to convince the others of Freddy existence.

"First of all Zero I am sorry for believing you." Said Signas…

"Its fine but that doesn't mean any of us are safe."

"Zero's right that freak possessed me none of us are safe least not without something to help us protect & the people."

"Actually there might be a way." Interrupted Axl

Everyone to interest in what Axl had had to say as it seems he found away to help the people of Abel city.

"While I looked through the book zero I found a formula for a drug call hypnocil it stops dreams think dreamless sleep."

"But there's a catch isn't?" said Zero

"The user might fall into a coma if they take too much."

"That's a risk we'll have to take get that formula to the Abel City pharmaceutical labs & inform the council tell them what going on but have them make up a reason for everyone having to use the drug."

Weeks later

With the council's help the people were convinced that there was a new sickness going everyone in the city was given hypnocil. Though the death rates drop it was not a permanent solution. The maverick hunters knew Freddy was still a threat but knew that to cripple him was to find his partner who was working in the real world. Leading this mission Zero led X & Axl decided to investigate to find any clues to find Freddy's partner. With the Dream hunters gone Iris decided not to sleep until zero returned though she had her own container of hypnocil it had no effect on her leaving her only option is to stay awake until zero returned assuring her that she can sleep safely

"Have to stay up, have to wait for Zero."

"Iris."

"Huh oh hello Douglas."

"Iris you haven't slept in days you going to drop."

"No I can't I have to wait for Zero."

"Listen I know the medicine doesn't work for you so I've been working on a way to help those like you."

"How?"

"Go get Martei & cinnamon then I'll show you."

Moments later

Inside Douglas' workshop he unveiled a new machine he called the dream machine.

"this is impressive but how is this going to help us." Asked iris

"you see once the user steps into the pods my machine will send them into their best dream ever."

"But Krueger will just."

"No he won't my machine will maintain control over your dream & in case something goes wrong all I have to do is sending you back to reality."

"I don't know I think we should wait until X Zero & Axl return."

"It will be fine I built this for Zero to help him & just to be safe I'll have you three placed in the same dream."

"Ok." They all agreed."

Lying down in the three separate pods, Douglas activates his machine sending the three navigators to sleep while he watched on his monitor. With her eye springing wide open iris found herself in a average size dressing room before she had a chance to wonder where martei & cinnamon were a knock at the door caught her attention

"Iris it's your brother may I come in."

"Yes brother."

Walking in dressed in a suit much to iris surprise as to what was going on.

"Iris the guests are waiting." Said the Colonel

"For what?"

"Your wedding sis."

"What?"

Looking in a mirror iris found herself dressed in a DA Vinci Wedding Dress the same dress she dreamt of wearing.

"I can't believe its working."

"What's working?"

"Nothing lets' go." She said happily

Making her to the main hall iris noticed a little blond hair girl dress like in flower girl dress giving her a sweet stare.

"you look very pretty lady."

"Thank you where's your mommy honey?"

"i'm looking for her would you like a flower it call a blue iris."

"That my favorite flower & my name iris too."

"So is my mommy."

"Seem your mommy & I have a lot in common."

The little girl laughed a little before hopping to her feet leaving iris while she told her bye.

"What a sweet girl..." "that's strange my stomach no longer hurts" she thought

"Hurry iris everyone is waiting."

As they stepped out into the main hall iris received her bouquets before walking down the aisle as the music began. Making it to the end colonel let iris go to stand beside Zero who was waiting for her. Nearly brought to tears iris was overjoyed to be there about to be married to the right iris was able to see martei & cinnamon sitting with the other guests enjoying iris' dream too. As iris stood beside zero the pastor began the ceremony everyone sat there enjoying the sight. Watching from his monitor Douglas was happy to see that his machine was working great & even happier to see how iris was enjoying her dream wedding but before he could fully relax his computer's warning siren went off warning him something was taking over his systems.

"No…what's happening!"

Back at the dream wedding iris had just finish exchanging her vows it was now zero's turn.

"I Zero take thee iris as my lawful wedded wife for richer or poorer, in sickness & in heath, till." "Death do us part." He said in a different voice

Iris instantly reacted realizing that something was wrong as she tried to move away iris noticed that she was unable to move as her heels were locking her in place. Suddenly the zero impostor began laughing along with the rest of the guests as they began watching iris' wedding dress began to deteriorate until it was a shredded mess & faces began pushing out from her bouquet faces that belonged to Lobo & Shana screaming in agony. Seeing iris was in trouble cinnamon & martei prepare to rescue their friend but before they could do anything straps appeared from their seats tying them up & restraining them to their seats causing the other guests to laugh even harder.

"Martei what's happening!?"

"One guess…Douglas hurry get us out of here."

Back in the real world Douglas was still trying to regain control of his machine now assisted by a furious Signas & other navigators.

"How could you risk three live on a gamble!" yelled signas

"It was working fine sir something hack my system & uploaded this virus that took control!"

"Just focus of getting them free, I'll worry about this virus."

"Okay we've found the virus sir & identifying…oh no please no!." said the navigators

"What is it…?" asked Signas

"Sir?"

"Somebody get me X Zero & Axl…NOW!"

Back in the nightmare the laughing Zero began to mutate as his hair & his skin began to fall off disgusting iris. The guests began doing the same becoming horribly disfigured covered in boils & sores still laughing. The church itself also becoming a demonic version of itself, Iris' dream wedding had become her worst nightmare wedding. Revealing his true identity the impostor revealed himself as non-other than Freddy Krueger. Still trying to get away iris was stopped by the demonic version of her brother.

"What's wrong sis not getting cold feet."

"No."

Grabbing her by the arm Freddy pulled her close to him while she continued fighting.

"Let me go you monster you're hurting me."

"Just wait till the honeymoon bitch."

With the ceremony continuing the now disfigured pastor began finishing marrying them.

"If there is any reason that these two should not be wedded let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Really!?"

Hearing that voice everyone went silent as they turned around to find non-other than Axl sitting with the other guests spinning his gun on his finger.

"Nobody's gonna say anything I've gotta be the one who has to say it, alright GENITAL WARTS!"

Freddy's attention left iris as he prepared to attack but was caught off guard by Zero who burst through the church window full of rage.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Bringing out the Z-saber Zero slashed at Freddy but he managed to block it with his new glove.

"Don't think it gonna be easy this time Zero."

"I'm gonna make you wish you never messed with me."

As Zero readied to fight Freddy his blind rage left him wide open for an attack from the demon colonel.

"Zero behind you."

"Charge shot…fire."

A powerful blast came out up the aisle hitting the colonel incinerating him to ash, from the back it was revealed that the blast had came from X.

"Axl you deal with the hostiles, Zero Krueger is all yours I'll get the girls out of here."

"right." Said Axl

"With pleasure." Said Zero

With that Zero began battling with Freddy as they fought to Zero surprise Freddy had become strong as he was now Zero's physical match in strength & in speed to make matters worse it seemed like he was able to read Zero's moves just like Zero was able to read his.

"How did you get this good asshole?"

"Eating right a growing boy like me need his souls."

The demon guests wasted to time attacking Axl but the hunter's flying ability along with his guns gave him the advantage as he began shooting them down one by one.

"Alright freaks step up to get shot down."

With everyone distracted X was finally able to make his move rushing down the aisle X quick freed martei & cinnamon who then helped him rescue iris.

Running up the aisle X covered the three as they ran to escape seeing his would be victims escape filled Freddy with rage.

"I'd stop focusing on them & focus this."

Zero delivered a sharp right hook from his free hand, forcing Freddy to stumble back in pain. As X found a safe place for the moment he decided now's the best time send the girls back.

"Listen I'm going to wake you three up but I can only do it one at a time so cinnamon you're first."

Placing his hand on her head he counted back from three before cinnamon disappeared, quickly going the same to martei both girls woke up in their pods.

"Ok iris you're next."

As X start the process just as he was about to reach one he was shot from the back by some ray.

"ahhhh! Stun ray."

X dropped to the ground stunned unable to move a muscle, standing behind him was someone cloaked.

"Relax X it will wear in a few minutes."

"That voice…YOU!."

The cloaked man turned his attention to iris who was frozen with fear summoning what strength she had left iris tried to run but was hit by the same stun ray, knocking her out. As the cloaked man lifted the unconscious iris up walking away X began to be able to move again but not fast enough to save iris. Back in the main hall Axl just finished off the last guest while Zero was still fighting Freddy.

"Krueger I have her time to go."

Looking into the balcony to Zero's horror he saw iris in the arms of the cloaked figure.

"No iris…ahhh…"

Caught off guard Zero was stabbed in the abdomen by Freddy before falling to the ground.

"Sorry I can't stay to finish the job, can't keep my bride waiting." He said kicking him in the face.

"Zero!" yelled axl flying to save his friend

Firing multiple shots Freddy dodged them all as he made his escape turning his attention the cloaked man who had iris but he too manages to get away.

"Shit! NO!" yelled Axl

Still clutching his wound zero was full of rage realizing that he lost iris.

"Get back here Krueger this ain't over."

Finally braking free of the stun effect X made it back into the hall to see Axl doing his best to keep zero from losing more blood.

"Axl what happened to Zero!?"

"We have to get him back to base."

"Then it's time to wake."

Suddenly everyone's eyes shot their wounds fresh from battle; zero was in the worse shape still bleeding from his abdomen a small pool of blood was forming fast. Activating his com-link X contacted base signaling for help from the others but it was signas who answered.

"X what's going on cinnamon & martei woke up but iris is in a coma."

"Freddy took her, I need you to transport us back to base now Zero's hurt bad he needs a medic."

"Fine transport in 10 seconds."

"Sir I know who his ally is,"

"We do too."

"It's Sigma."

Upon hearing who it was axl was shocked due to the fact that sigma was suppose to be dead Zero on the hand let out a strong yelled of rage that echoed through the mountain even after they teleported.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!." Yelled Zero at the top his voice

"Zero calm down before you reopen your wounds."

Deep within Douglas' workshop standing between a fully enraged Zero & a scared Douglas were ten lifesavers along with X, Martei, Axl & cinnamon all trying to restrain to keep him from reopening his wound

"How could you risk her life?"

"I'm sorry it was fine but then something took over the machine."

"Zero calm down I understand that." Said signas

"Calm down I don't see your girlfriend lying in that thing."

"Regardless we know she's still alive obviously she's bait to get you to him."

"Well I'm taking the bait…alone!"

"WHAT!" yelled everyone

Everyone was shock Zero was not at a hundred percent but when he has his mind set on something there is no changing it but X was still had to try.

"Zero are you nuts you need some back up for this."

"No I need you & Axl to track down Sigma chances are this was their plan to separate us anyway."

"Which is why we should stick together." Said Axl

"Look I hate to agree but Zero's right you too should focus on sigma let Zero deal with Freddy…for now."

Forced to agree Zero decided to use one of the empty pods to enter the dream world. So that he could be monitored while he searched for iris & Freddy.

"Zero look bro I'd feel better if you had some back up." Said a worried X

"Mind telling me where I can find someone besides you & Axl to come with me?"

"Don't worry I found someone." Said martei

Trying to figure that part X's think was cut off by the sound of another person's rage.

"Where is he!?" "Where's that idiot?"

Bursting into Douglas' workshop was the real Colonel full of rage all pointed at Zero. Having heard that something bad happened to his sister colonel instantly blame Zero for what it. Charging Zero full of rage Zero tried to ready himself but to everyone's shock colonel attack was stopped when he was tripped by cinnamon into falling face down then pulled into an arm lock by martei.

"Look colonel I didn't call you for this, whatever you think it's not Zero's fault…but he's iris' best chance to live so if you want to help shut the fuck up & get into the other pod."

Calming down colonel got back to his feet still angry but willing to let it go for iris' sake.

"Fine but I want an explanation about what's been going on."

"I'll explain on the way now let's get going."

As they laid in the pods Zero & colonel, X & Axl watch as their friends drifted off to sleep beginning their rescue mission. Seconds later a transmission came through issued to both X & Axl. Upon accessing the transmission to everyone's shock it was a message from Sigma.

"My old "friends" X & Axl I'm sure by now Zero's gone to face Freddy, well I can't let him have all so if you want me your answers me at these coordinates in 1 hour."

"Why that smug little bastard!"

"Not now Axl we've got a fight on our hand let's go."

Agreeing the two remaining Dream hunters set off to face their enemy once & for all.

…1hour later…

Reaching the destination an open area surrounded by mountain Axl immediately took notice of the surroundings.

"Not much cover for hiding."

"Guess he's looking for a full on fight."

Suddenly both hunters began hearing laughing coming from on top of one of the mountain but due to the echo it sounded like it was coming everywhere.

"Welcome you two."

"Sigma!"

"Where are you!?" yelled axl

"Easy well settle thing but don't you want know how I came back."

"We're not here for talking."

"Fine we'll hear you out." Said x

"Listen axl if we hear him out long enough I'll be able to track him."

"Ok sigma let's hear it."

21XX

After his final defeat during the Jacob project, the disembodied spirit of sigma wander aimlessly feeling what's left of his life-force slowly dying.

"Curse those hunters, curse that Lumine…I will not let this be the end of me!"

"Sigma." Said voices calling his name

"What who's there!?"

"We know what you want."

"What?"

"Become our agent & you shall what you want."

"Yes…YES! I will become your agent!"

"Then it is done."

Suddenly the three voices revealed themselves as the three dream demons, using their power to restore sigma's physical form.

"Now our agent it is time for your first task."

…Present…

"So it was the dream demons that are the master minds behind this."

"That's right X…they sent me to free that fool Freddy Krueger & he was suppose to kill Zero then you two."

"Why us?"

"Simple after I helped him create the barrier that locked those dream warriors in their realm I knew you three would still be a threat but the fool took his time toying with you three leaving enough time for you three to receive your dream powers…"

"Now do you hunters see once you're dead I'll finally have my…."

"Pardon me for stopping your rant but…Eat This!"

Finally finding where sigma was hiding X fire of a charge shot in that direction, believing that that his surprise attack made contact X began here a whistling sound coming from the direction he fired. To his horror his blast had been bounced back at them.

"Axl Move!"

Leaping to safety avoiding the blast both hunters began to hear sigma laughing as he appeared.

"Did you really think you could surprise Krueger's not the only one who gets stronger when he consumes souls."

"So in that case then let's skip the warm up." Said X

"I second that!" Said axl

Activating their full power both X & Axl's armors began to change sigma was unimpressed with X's ultimate armor but axl's caught him by surprise as his color scheme was the same as Lumine's.

"I see lumine left his mark before he died."

Taking the front axl charged firing multiple punches but sigma had no dodging every single blow taunting axl, no longer able to take it any more X joined in catching sigma with a sharp left hook throwing sigma of balance long enough for Axl to pummel him. Catching both his fists sigma head budded axl sending him flying. Taking Axl's place X performed a nova strike talking sigma right in to a nearby mountain wall, taking advantage axl pulled out his gun & began blasting the hole with sigma in it. Believing sigma was down X & Axl began to breathe easy but their moment of peace ended fast as sigma began laughing as he walked out of the hole fully healed.

"How we gave everything we had…how?"

"I don't know axl."

"Fools did you really think you could destroy me, my masters' power won't allow it, and it is through them that I am immortal."

"I hope Zero's having better luck than us." Said a slightly winded X

"don't worry I'm sure he having a grand time!" laughed sigma

Charging the hunter who were ready for round 2 but before the made contact literal tear in reality appeared above them in the sky, caught by surprise a claw reached out but it was not Freddy's.

"Speak of the devil."

End CH 7


	8. Chapter 8

1 hour earlier

As Zero closed his eyes closed along with colonel's he began feeling a strong determination to find iris. Seconds after their eyes close they opened again. Both Zero & colonel found themselves in a hospital room dressed as orderlies.

"Where the hell are we & where's our armors!?"

"Welcome to the Westin Hills Asylum."

"Is this where iris is?"

"No but there is some one here I think who can help us."

"Then let's go!"

As they walked out of the room they were confronted by the same nun from iris's nightmare but this time she was far uglier from before. More boney covered in warts the hag stared furiously at both of reploids.

"What the hell are you fags do get back to work."

"Listen lady nobody calls me a…"

"Not now colonel remember iris."

"Right let's go."

As they left the room Zero noticed that the hospital & staff had gone changes too, it looked a little more demonic & the nurses had become old ugly women but still wore their uniforms the same way. Zero became very worried it was obvious that Freddy's influenced had become stronger but he feared that is might have also spread to the dream warrior's realm too.

"Zero I want an explanation where the hell are we & how is iris involved in this?"

"I don't have time to explain just keep following me to wing 13."

Making their way to the wing 13, to Zero's shock the 100 patients living there were free from the look on their faces they were expecting Zero. Zero & colonel was not about to let them stop them.

"look I know you freaks are here to stop me…but I'm in a hurry so you you've got two options 1. You let a pass."

"what the other?" said one of the maniacs

" make you." Said colonel

Suddenly all hundred maniac attacked but Zero & colonel were ready, despite the loss of their armors they were still more than a match as the plowed through the maniacs. In a matter of second they were all do & zero & colonel was standing tall, leaving them & heading into the room to colonel frustration there was nothing there but a TV.

"what the hell there's nothing here but a fucking TV."

"Watch who you calling a fucking TV, shit head."

Colonel jumped back as Jenifer's face appeared on screen shocking him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"She's a friend…I need to speak to Amanda."

"Then hurry my connection to this place is weakening!" yelled the girl in the TV

Quickly following through first Zero then colonel jumped through as landing in the dream warrior's realm fully armored again soon as they arrived they were greeted by the rest of the dream warriors.

"Kid? What are kids doing here?"

"hey what it punk I'm no kid."

"Chill Kincaid this is iris' brother." Said taryn

"How do you know my sister?"

"We've met her before." Said Phillip

"I've come this far & I still don't know what's going on here I want to know right now what the hell is all this?"

"Peace you will have your answers but first we must send Zero ahead."

Appearing in front was none other than Amanda Krueger showing great concern, for the situation.

"I am sorry for iris but if you have any chance of freeing her you must go alone for now."

"Fine but how do I get to him?"

"a hole in the barrier has been opening & closing I can open a gate way into his realm for now."

"So I'll be on my own…that's fine with me, it me he wants any way."

"Listen to me Zero my son cannot be kill easily…to end him you must find the source of his power & destroy it."

"I understand…ready Jenifer."

"Yea."

"Once you're able to send colonel in after me, after he's brought up to speed."

Understanding what she had to do Jenifer opened the portal sending Zero into Freddy's world, finding himself in front of an old house in what appeared to be the middle of the night. Remembering the house from the book Zero quickly realized whose house this is.

"This is 1428 Elm Street…this is his home."

Making his way to the door he noticed three dead girls playing jump rope on the lawn their eyes gone all singing the same lullaby like the last time as they played.

1, 2 Freddy's coming' for you.

3, 4 better lock the door.

5, 6 grab a crucifix.

7, 8 better stay up late.

9, 10 never sleep again

Sad for the children seeing them as past victims Zero walked past them as he made his way to the door, as his hand reached the knob he was stopped in his track when the jump rope wrapped around his neck & began to choke him. Trying to break free Zero noticed it was the children holding one end of the rope as they chocked him.

"Shit I shouldn't have dropped my guard."

Suddenly all three girl began speaking with Freddy's voice welcoming him.

"Welcome to my home Zero the Mrs. & I have been waiting for you."

Still trying to get free zero noticed that the jump rope had turned into a snake that also spoke with Krueger's voice.

"what's wrong don't you want to play with my girl because they love play tug n' war."

"I got a game for them."

As the two of the girls continued to choke Zero the other demon girl leaped on to Zero trying to bite his neck. With a sharp punch Zero knocked off the girl of him before taking out his Z-Saber. Charging for the other two slicing them both in half then killing the Freddy snake, tossing it down to the ground.

"Little girls shouldn't play with snakes."

Bursting through the door to Zero surprise it looked like a normal house on the inside.

"Freddy where are you…come out you bastard!"

Ripping through the house Zero found no sign of Krueger or iris, the more he searched for rage filled.

"Where are YOU!?"

"Freddy's not up here."

Upon hear the voice Zero turned around his hand on his saber ready to fight, but to his surprise it was the little girl he met before.

"You?"

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend she looked real pretty in her wedding dress."

"Thanks…now where Freddy is?"

"He's in the basement doing his special work."

"Take me…now."

Following the girl Zero kept his saber ready just in case if this was a trap, once in the basement Zero once again began to feel his anger welling up as it seemed he was being led in circles.

"Alright kid we're here in the basement now where is he?"

"This isn't the basement it through here."

Watching the girl walked through the farthest wall Zero tried to follow but found himself unable to walk through.

"That not going to stop me."

Blasting through the wall with his Z-buster, Zero found a secret room filled with newspaper clippings of stories of missing children & dangling was variations of his gloves.

"Sick bastard…"

Reaching the door zero proceeded to leave but not before leaving a mini-boomer, this blew up seconds after he closed the door.

"You blew up Freddy's happy places, you're in big trouble."

"You haven't seen trouble now let's get going!"

Following the girl Zero found himself back in the cave where he first met her as he continues to follow her she begins to sing a different version of Freddy's song.

1…2: we're looking for you.

3…4: you didn't lock the door.

5…6: Freddy's in a fix.

7…8: it's getting late.

9…10: we're back again.

Upon reaching the entrance to the boiler room the girl backed away..

"okay kid I'm going this time you're not going stop me."

"I stopped you the last time because you weren't ready…well I gotta go now."

"sure you're not leading me into a trap like those kids outside."

"no those kids are the bad man's enslaved souls I'm not I can come & go as I please."

"are you a spirit?"

"no I'm just me…well I have to find my parent"

"good luck with finding iris."

"How do you know her name?"

"she has the same name as my mommy."

"Same name could she?" Fine by me I can handle things from here."

Running into the center of boiler room Zero finally found who he was looking for Freddy sitting on his throne made of children's bones.

"Welcome Zero we've been waiting for you."

"Where is she fucker?"

"She's just hanging around."

Looking over to a nearby fire pit to his horror found iris hanging over it by her wrists still dressed in her shredded wedding dress.

"help me Zero please!"

"you want the bitch back first get past me ."

Snapping his fingers Krueger ignited a flame on the rope causing it to burn through while iris screamed in terror

"Hurry times running out."

Charging at Krueger Zero landed a sharp blow to the side of his face followed by a round house kick to the side. Zero tried to follow through with another blow but his fist was caught by Freddy's glove hand who then proceeded to punch him with his other hand sending Zero flying into a nearby boiler. Realizing that none of his blow fazed him left Zero dumbfounded.

"How…how did you become this strong?"

"Don't you get it Zero this is my world & in my world."

"You have the home field advantage."

"That's right I have access to all my powers including telekinesis."

Suddenly zero found himself frozen while Freddy lifted him up in mid-air & proceeded to slam him into different boilers.

"My bitch mother's gift won't be much now. Doesn't this make your blood boil?"

"Zero, Stop leave him alone!"

"Sorry bitch but I'm not done with him yet."

"You…You son of a hundred maniacs!"

Taking his focus off of Zero, Freddy turned around fully enraged at what iris had just called him."

"What'd you say!?"

"You heard me the first time."

That's it bitch you die now!"

Ready to attack iris Freddy's attempt was cut short by a recovered Zero, who slashed his back.

"Where do you think you're going asshole I'm not done with you?"

"Oh please Zero there's nothing you can do your in my world & it's my rules."

"This maybe your world but I play by my own rules!"

Suddenly Zero the red in Zero's armor began to glow before it began to turn black along with his blond hair which turned white shade, along with his eyes that turned red. In the real world everyone watched as zero's body transformed.

"Sir Zero's transformed."

"I know this is bad." Said signas

"You don't think Zero might be force to go full force."

"Let's hope not."

Back in Freddy's throne room Freddy was taken by surprise by Zero's transformation but not afraid of it.

"you think that's going to scare me."

"oh you should be."

Reactivating his Z-saber the energy blade transformed from green to red, charging full of rage the now black Zero tried to slash Freddy but was stopped briefly but found him unable to push him back. Using the brief few seconds to dodge Krueger realized that despite having his full power Zero's transformation left him more resistant to his powers

"Ahhh where all that power came from is that because of my bitch mother?"

"Sorry asshole but this is my power up until now you've fought me at 25% of my full power now I'm pushing 50%..& my dream powers also get boost."

"That's not going to be enough brat."

Slashing with his glove Zero effectively blocked his attack, his transformation not only enhanced his dream power but also increase his strength & stamina, as their weapons traded blows & their fists clashed it was too close to see who was winning.

"I don't care how strong you think you are nothing is going to stop me from destroying you."

"I don't have to stop you I just have to keep you busy till everything you love burns to ash.

Suddenly Zero realized that he was being played as iris began to scream upon seeing that the flame was nearly done burning trough.

"No iris…"

Dashing to her zero tried to save her but Freddy's telekinesis slowed him down, final the rope snapped sending iris falling into the fire pit while zero yelled in agony.

"the bitch is mine."

"not today."

Out of nowhere colonel appeared launching off Zero shoulder he leaping to save iris before bouncing off a wall landing next to Zero who finally broke free. Freddy was full of rage now due to the fact that it took most of his power to stop Zero he was helpless to stop colonel.

"YOU!"

"You didn't really think I would just walk into a fight without some back."

Slowly regaining consciousness iris found herself being held by her real brother, much to her surprise.

"Brother?"

"Hello iris."

"But how?"

"I came here with Zero but we got separated then some little girl led me down here she said she knew you."

"Colonel I hate to break up this moment but get her to safety."

Noticing Zero iris realized he had transformed & was now at 50% off his fully power.

"You transformed to save me."

"Sorry but I had no choice."

"I understand…Zero I know you promised that you would never go beyond 50% of your full power but this monster deserves 100%."

Both Zero & colonel both surprise all three knew the dangers of Zero going full force & she is normally the first to be against it but it was clear that this was an exception.

"ok but please go now ."

Taking iris & running colonel tried to run but was block by Freddy who was moving in for the kill.

"you two ain't going nowhere."

Moving in for the kill he was stopped by Zero who blocked his glove giving them a chance to escape.

"I'll get those two later."

"There's not going to be a later for you."

"That's what you think so why didn't you want them to watch the fun."

"They shouldn't see what I'm about to do to you." Roared Zero as his eyes began to glow again.

Running out of the boiler room iris & colonel were again greeted by the same little girl who seemed happy to see iris.

"I'm happy to see you're alright."

"Thank you now please comes with us."

Running to leave the little girl noticed that it has just a little cooler this made them realized that they needed to move faster.

Reaching the outside they were greeted by Jenifer who had been holding the portal open since colonel went through.

"hurry I'm losing it jumping through."

Making it back to the other dream warriors iris immediately noticed that the girl once again disappeared.

"Where is she?"

"Where's who"? asked Amanda.

"There was a child where with us."

"I only saw you two."

Iris wanted to protest but a sudden sensation in her caused her to stop, much to colonel concern.

"Iris are you okay?"

"Just a stomach ache I've been dealing with it for a lately …"

"Now is not the time you two must return…" said Amanda.

With that both siblings said their goodbyes before closing their eyes, reopening their eyes they found themselves back in their pods. As they exited they noticed Zero's pod was glowing dark purple & the room was very cold.

"Iris your back." cinnamon

"Yes…what's happening?"

"Zero's pod began glowing then the room just got really cold…Is he?"

"yes…he had no choice." Said colonel

Suddenly iris began holding her belly again, causing colonel to catch her before she fell.

"Colonel take her sister to the medical ward cinnamon go with them."

Leaving with iris, everyone noticed that ice was forming around Zero's pod encasing it fearing for her friend martei took her trident & began to break the ice to get to Zero upon reaching the pods she realized that Zero was gone.

End of Ch 8


	9. Chapter 9

"Commander Zero's gone." Said martei

"What how?" asked signa

"Do you think his transform may have activated his teleportation powers & opened a wormhole that pulled him fully into the dream world?" asked Douglas

"This I bad what do we do now sir."

"For now we'll have to trust Zero to do what he has to do for now we focus on helping X & Axl."

In The Dream world

"They shouldn't see what I'm about to do to you." Roared Zero as his eyes began to glow again

To Freddy's surprise Zero's whole body began to glow as he became incased in a dark purple orb, Freddy tried to attack but the orb pushed him back as the orb glowed everything around him began to freeze over encased in dark purple ice, suddenly the orb disappeared leaving Zero fully transformed his armor resembles a bat/demon with wings & his Z-saber gone replace with claws both hands along with a frozen boiler room. Freddy show no sign of fear but the sadistic smile on Zero's face made him cautious it was plain to see that this was not the same Zero from a second ago.

"Who the hell are you meat."

"You may me Absolute Zero."

"doesn't matter what you call yourself you're still dead!"

Charging Zero he tried to stab but was stopped by one of Zero hands, grabbing Krueger's other.

"You don't get it you brought this all on yourself & when I'm done you're going to wish you stayed in hell."

Head butting Freddy he knocked him back before charging him his claws bare, slashing wildly tearing into Krueger. Freddy began screaming in agony as Zero shredded him ripping him limb from limb until there was nothing left but shredded flesh & clothes all over.

"rest in pieces fucker!." Roared Absolute Zero

Walking away Zero found thought it was over & realized that he couldn't wake up.

"Shit what happening why can't I wake up!?"

Suddenly began to hear Freddy's laughing realizing that it wasn't over yet.

"You dumb prick you are awake!"

"What!? Where are you get out here so can shred you again."

"It won't make a difference I'm eternal here to bad you're not." Yelled Freddy slashing zero on the back.

Stumbling forward Zero turned around full of rage ready to try again, taking one step Zero winced in pain catching Freddy's attention.

"Ha I knew you were all talk."

In truth it was the transformation was a double edge sword despite becoming stronger & faster the power puts a large amount of pressure on his body causing extreme pain eventually the pain will drive him insane as it draw on the dark part of his personality & turn him into a killing machine the longest he can resist the effects were 30 minutes.

"Shit the pain getting worse." He thought slashing at Freddy

"What's the matter Zero can't cut it!" yelled Freddy

After 25 minutes of fighting Zero still could end Freddy no matter how many times he's slashed Krueger would rise again to make matters worse he only had 5 minutes left before he loses control.

"face it kid you can cut me down all you want but you never finish me, because in my dream world I have the power I'm immortal can stop me."

"Damn he rights …here he's…"

Struck with a realization Zero knew what needed to be done to win.

"Your right here you might be all powerful here but I know where you're not."

Dashing at Freddy Zero grabbed him by the neck with one hand Zero began flying straight up despites Kruger stabbing his arm to break free.

" what the fuck are you doing."

"Leveling the playing field"

Taking a strong slash zero opened a hole in thin air, as he reach through he heard a familiar voice saying.

"Speak of the devil."

Watching from below was the same little girl but this time she wasn't alone standing with her was a mysterious old man trying to assure the girl.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"That all depends if you succeeded in your final mission it's time for you to go home to your mommy."

"Really? Oh thank you." Said the little girl running off

_**Medical Ward**_

Resting after what she's been through iris had been waiting for result regarding her stomach aches. As her door began to open iris expected the life saver but instead was greeted by the little girl. Iris was on the verge of a panic attack upon realizing that she fell asleep but the girl quickly calmed her.

"It ok we're safe here."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to look for my mommy she's hiding from me."

"Would you like to stay with me?"

"Yes."

As the girl sat with her, iris started to notice some things about the child such as how familiar her blonde hair & blues eyes were.

"you have pretty hair & eyes."

"Thank you get them from my daddy."

Upon hearing this a realization was starting to make itself known about the child such as why she only appeared in her & Zero's dreams & why colonel also is able to see her but no one else.

"is your father's name zero?"

The little girl began to giggles as she heard the question pointing that she was correct, and then iris had another question to ask.

"Am I you mother?"

The girl happily embraced iris nuzzling her while cheering.

"I found You mommy!"

Iris was shock the child she was speaking to was her child but the question was how? Iris wanted to deny this but as the child look lovingly into her eyes the realization that she had Zero's smile there was no denying who she was.

"Yes sweetie you finally found me…How?"

"It was a nice man."

"Was it Krueger?"

"No it was another man he wanted me to help daddy so he sent me to help him, that's why you've been feeling so bad mommy."

"But why reveal yourself now."

"Because he told me it's time for me to come back to you he can no longer protect me from the bad man."

"Protect you."

"He's the reason the bad man hasn't been able to find me, he said only family will be able to see me but he said that there nothing else I can do but you still have to help daddy."

Iris wanted to ask more questions about who the man who did this but the moment she heard zero needed her, iris was ready to leap into action.

"What must I do?"

"Tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"Just tell him, bye mommy."

Suddenly the little girl began to glow as she shrunk in iris' arms unto she was just a baby, in her mother's arms. Giving her mother one more loving smile before she began to glow again slowly absorbed into iris, passing along the last bit of information she had.

"I know what I have to tell him."

Returning to her room colonel spotted iris who had already woke up & was ready to leave on her mission.

"Iris what are you doing."

"I have to get to Zero before it's too late."

"I can't let my sister go through with this especially now that you're expecting."

"I already know brother."

"What who told you?"

"She told me?"

"She? It a she but how?"

"Do you remember the little girl?"

"That was her but how & where is she now?"

"she's back where she belong I don't have time to explain but I need to help Zero."

"Iris you're not going…"

"Brother plea."

"Without me."

Iris was quite shocked at what colonel told her, she thought for sure he wouldn't let her go.

"I may still be ignorant to this whole dream & nightmare thing but I know nothing is going to stop you so the least you can do is do this the smart way."

"Thank you brother."

"Beside I still need to congratulate zero." He said gritting his teeth with a smile.

Stepping out iris made her way not to Douglas workshop but the exit to her brother's surprise.

"Uh iris is the lab is this way."

"Yes but zero is this way."

Confused colonel followed iris knowing that she must be right about this, moments after they were gone the life savers informed the other of both iris' condition & departure.

"Iris is pregnant!?" yelled everyone

" yes." Said the LS.

"I'm trying to contact her but she shut down the com-link but the tracker in the vehicle is still active." Cinnamon

"Any idea where she's going?"

"In she stays on the path…she's heading straight to where X & Axl are fighting sigma!"

"Contact them now!"

Still in the middle of fighting sigma both hunters received the message about iris & her condition. Though shocked X had something worse to tell them as the wormhole in the sky was expanding & that something was coming through fast. Dropping down like a bolt of black lightening absolute Zero appeared in between sigma & the two hunters. Surprised & worried that Zero went full forced but even more worried at how much time he had left.

"Zero…how?"

"Don't know." Replied Zero throwing Freddy to sigma's feet.

"Zer o how much time you have left before!?"

"about 2 minutes… but I only need 1 to shred these fuckers."

"I don't think so fools." Said three voices coming from the wormhole.

With all three hunters looking up hearing the voices Zero noticed that the wormhole which should have closed the second he passed through was still open & was now sending a strange wave of energy that was attacking the very sky. To the shock of everyone cracks began to appear in the sky as if the sky had become glass, suddenly the sky began shatter all around like glass until the sky was replaced by a hellish fire pit. Still racing to the battlefield colonel became dumb founded at what he saw.

"Iris did you see that what does it mean?"

"It means we have to go faster."

Shocked at what just happened Zero demanded to know what had just happened.

"The final act…welcome to end game Dream hunters." Laughed sigma

End Of Ch 9


End file.
